


Dark Lord

by pettiot



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Consent Issues, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-25
Updated: 2010-07-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pettiot/pseuds/pettiot
Summary: Basch’s survival had been forged into his vertebra long before Rasler’s arrival.
Relationships: Rasler/Basch
Kudos: 1





	Dark Lord

A knight honoured his liege. A landless knight dined on crumbs of meaning from his lord’s table. An unblooded knight learned how to bend to reach those crumbs, and stand tall on the return. Basch’s survival had been forged into his vertebra long before Rasler’s arrival.

.

On meeting his new lord, Basch bent according to custom, at only one knee.

Rasler’s hands were as soft as his temper was short.

By right of marriage, his summons must be heeded. The following command came as a breathless request. Basch did not raise his eyes beyond the coverlet’s midnight border. A comfort: the suite's colour scheme would soon cede to Ashelia’s pinks.

After, Rasler’s fine-boned hands spun tangles through Basch’s hair, and his abundance cooled on Basch’s lips.

‘It reminds me of home. The colour of your hair.’

Basch smiled, oblique. Rasler’s own shade was as natural as his ability to earn a man’s respect.

.

A knight did not arm his lord with a blade forged of grief, nor goad untried warriors with excessive warning. A knight would take the path of an arrow directed at his liege, and turn it with his life.

Basch's hesitation freed him from that knightly constraint.  



End file.
